


孤独

by platinumkarakara



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 16:27:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21211577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platinumkarakara/pseuds/platinumkarakara
Summary: “我说，既然这么痛苦，为什么不去死呢？”





	孤独

**Author's Note:**

> 全圆佑（♂）×李知勋（♀） 性冷淡×性瘾者  
高中生  
一个不伦不类的推理故事

  
回到家的时候李知勋蜷缩在沙发上，眼睛半睁着，听见全圆佑脱鞋的声音，恹恹地抬头看了他一眼。全圆佑对上她的视线，又低下头去对付自己的鞋带。他单脚站着，稍微有点不稳，摇晃了几下靠在自动关闭锁好的门上。沙发那里传来慢悠悠的吸气的声音，是李知勋在打哈欠。她像在试探什么一样放下一条腿，已经夏天了，就连怕冷的全圆佑都已经换上了短袖的校服，李知勋已经先他两周穿起了薄薄的短裙。从海军蓝色布料下面伸出一条短短的腿，晃悠悠地垂在那里。全圆佑穿着袜子踏上地板，地板上还带着未被完全赶走的冬天的湿冷。海岛的春秋都很短暂，来去匆匆，宛若剑鱼，一眨眼就游得无影无踪。  
  
李知勋今天穿了白色的中筒袜，垂下的左腿上留着红红的印子，右腿的被褪到小腿的中端。全圆佑朝她走过去的时候她仍然躺着，头挤在脖子和沙发扶手之间，代表三年级的灰色的领结已经皱得不成样子，被掀到大腿根部的裙子也乱七八糟的，褶子都散了。  
  
全圆佑问她：“要做吗？”  
  
李知勋没有说话，她个子很小，就算横躺着也只占了三人沙发的两个位子。全圆佑于是坐在剩下的那个位子上。他的个子又不巧算得上高大，因而束手束脚的，就算竭力收紧自己的四肢，李知勋包裹在白色袜子里面的脚还是贴着他的大腿。属于人类的温热的体温一跳一跳地传来，李知勋轻微的挪动都能马上被全圆佑感知到。  
  
李知勋又打了个哈欠，她吸进沉闷的空气，又吐出沉闷的空气。她最近又去给头发补了色，或者说全圆佑就没见过她不是金发的时候。李知勋曾经很难得地和他开玩笑：“我发根都快变成金色的了。”因为实在太难得了，这句并不好笑的白烂话被他记到现在。全圆佑看着电视反光里的自己，黑色的头发，圆框眼镜，很规矩地扣好的短袖衬衫，整齐的领口，一丝不苟的领结。他们两个是装束的极与极，全圆佑经常被纪律会拉去拍规范校服宣传照，而李知勋三天两头出入那个办公室则是因为一天比一天短的裙子，或者是金色的头发，或者是敷衍了事的领结。  
  
全圆佑想，这沉闷的气氛和李知勋并不符，他第一次见到李知勋，或者说还没见到李知勋的时候，就觉得她应该是活力四射的类型，不然也提不起劲来三年如一日地和纪律会纠缠周旋。然而真正的李知勋不是风言风语性格火辣的太妹，而是一个脸上除了厌烦做不出其他表情的，苍白的安静的人。她安静到能够完美沉入全圆佑家近乎凝滞的氛围之中，如同被扔进了死水的一块石头——她看上去该是一块钠的，把整个池塘炸得天翻地覆。  
  
全圆佑想换个话题：“你今天又逃课了吗？”然而刚一出口李知勋就猛地从沙发上起来，她的左腿本身就垂着，因而起来的力气一半来源撑着沙发的手，另一半来源是贴着她右脚的全圆佑的腿。全圆佑摸摸被蹬了一脚的左腿，不是很痛，李知勋就算全力打他，于他而言也不痛不痒。他看着李知勋就这样散漫地走在客厅里，她走到墙角的穿衣镜前，侧对着全圆佑，饱满地伸了个懒腰。水手服短短的上衣因为她过大的动作而掀起来，露出里面白色的、软软的腰腹。李知勋不是那种干瘦的类型，也没有锻炼得很好的流线型的身材，她哪里都有些脂肪，短裙的腰围勒进去，溢出一小圈肉欲的白色。她没有穿内衣，从水手服的下摆可以隐约看见乳房的下沿——其实并不需要这隐晦的曲线来证明，因为她胸前的衣服高高地顶着，不用拉开领口就能想象出那两颗乳头被玩弄成了什么样子，煽情地撑起了白色的布料。李知勋的手放下来的时候全圆佑已经到她身后了，他的手轻轻搭在她肩膀上，李知勋不为所动地弯下身，打开旁边的橱柜拿东西的时候全圆佑说：“逃课回来自己做过了吗？”  
  
李知勋第二次默不作声地拒绝回答，将拿出来的东西塞在全圆佑的手里。他们坐在地上，李知勋的背靠着全圆佑的胸口，后者分开她的大腿，手指伸进裙子想帮她脱掉内裤，却有些惊讶地既没有摸到细细的绳子也没有摸到棉麻的布料。李知勋啧了一下，握着他的手腕伸到自己的双腿之间，那里已经潮湿一片，沾着她自己取悦自己的证据。她想把裙子彻底卷上去，却被全圆佑制止了。他低头看着裙子边缘深色的痕迹：“原来是知勋出的水吗？”  
  
“我发现你今天话很多。”李知勋忍不住说，全圆佑的头正搁在她肩膀上，柔顺的头发蹭着她的脸颊，仿佛她沾了淫水的校裙是什么新奇的宝贝，或者是什么最新的学习资料。李知勋想昂头躲过全圆佑有意无意的磨蹭，又因为身高而愤愤作罢，只好和他一起低头。全圆佑的手隔着一层裙子在她的两腿之间又揉又捏，就好像她的裙子下面藏了一只胡作非为的怪物。阴蒂被摩擦的感觉让李知勋忍不住颤栗起来，左手反射性地拽着全圆佑撑在她身边的手臂。全圆佑的嘴唇擦过她的耳廓，像是在安抚她。他用食指和中指轻轻夹着那粒已经充血因而触感格外明显的小东西玩了一会儿，在李知勋开口之前换上了拇指，转而将最为灵活的两根塞进了收缩的穴口。李知勋明显回来自己做过，还不止一次，因为那里呈现出一种全圆佑不太熟悉然而也不陌生的过度使用的兴奋。里面滑得他几乎停不住，几次就要从入口滑出来，李知勋比他还心急，哼哼着往他的手指上坐。全圆佑一会儿屈起指节，用关节顶弄上方更为敏感的地方，一会儿又停着不动，用大拇指轻轻掐着外面的部分。李知勋不知何时已经放开了抓着他的左手，他因而从水手服的下面伸进去，用常年握笔而长了茧的手指侧面逗弄着肿胀的乳头。李知勋的腰已经不再是白色的了，而是过敏般的粉红。她微微张着嘴，像是在汲取什么一样地吸气。他们就连做爱也如同这空气一样，李知勋是不发出声音的类型，她说：“叫的时候就没有那么舒服了。”她混乱地呼吸着，手无意识地往后，小小的手掌覆盖上全圆佑的裆部。  
  
后者说：“没有，我不会硬的。”  
  
李知勋瞪了他一眼，全圆佑低头从刚刚李知勋给他的东西里面拿出一枚跳蛋，干脆利落地塞进去，然后手指也又一次侵入。李知勋整个人都拱了起来，全圆佑能在后颈薄薄的皮肤上看见脊椎骨的样子，圆润的一颗。他低头吻了吻那块骨头，李知勋全身颤抖，短促地呻吟了一声。过了一会儿全圆佑把手指和跳蛋都拿出来，上面沾满了发粘的体液。  
  
关于他们为何会认识的事情是这样的：  
  
一年前李知勋来问：“你认识金珉奎吗？”  
  
全圆佑说：“认识，怎么了吗？”  
  
李知勋对他的问题充耳不闻，直截了当地继续：“你和他是什么关系？”  
  
全圆佑说：“嗯……那你又和他是什么关系？”  
  
李知勋和头发一起漂成浅金色的眉毛高高吊了起来，全圆佑没有任何挑衅的意思，他觉得李知勋会错意了，刚想开口解释，后者说：“有空吗？我想和你聊一聊。”  
  
全圆佑说：“还有五分钟就上课了。”  
  
李知勋不耐烦地撇了撇嘴：“那放学来旁边的咖啡店吧。”  
  
最后他们没能在咖啡店见成面，因为放学的时候李知勋又来了，守在门口，开口就是：“我改主意了，上楼吧，天台。”  
  
她走了以后旁边的人说：“你怎么和她又有联系了。”  
  
全圆佑慢悠悠地收拾书包：“她是谁？”  
  
他在撒谎，再怎么一心只读圣贤书，不可能在这个学校而不知道李知勋的名字和样子。他按照自己的节奏收拾好东西，在人已经走得差不多的教室里最后检查了一遍作业，才踩着夕阳上楼。李知勋果真在天台等她，手里转着一把钥匙，天台的钥匙，全圆佑不知道她是从哪里弄来的。她没有因为全圆佑的迟到而不悦，冲着他昂了昂下巴：“你要坐着吗？”  
  
“我们的谈话会持续很长时间？”  
  
“倒也不一定。”  
  
“那还是站着吧。”  
  
李知勋不高兴地捻了捻自己金色的头发，她那天扎的是双马尾，发丝蓬乱地垂在宽宽的脸颊两旁。  
  
她问：“你和金珉奎是什么关系？”  
  
全圆佑说：“那你和金珉奎又是什么关系。”  
  
李知勋说：“过一会儿你会知道的——你知道金珉奎自杀的事情吧？”  
  
全圆佑说：“我知道。”  
  
李知勋说：“你知道他为什么自杀吗？”  
  
全圆佑品味了一下李知勋说这话的语气，应该不是“你不知道的话就让我来告诉你”的意思，而是真的在问他，于是他说：“我不知道，不清楚。”  
  
李知勋看了他一会儿，问题又转了回去：“你和金珉奎是什么关系？”  
  
全圆佑歪着头想了想：“社团的前后辈。”  
  
李知勋若有所思地“啊”了一声：“那平时金珉奎的人际关系交往怎么样？”  
  
全圆佑说：“你是在调查他死的真相吗？”  
  
李知勋耸了耸肩，全圆佑认为那是“你可以这么想”的意思。  
  
“可是那毫无疑问是自杀。”全圆佑岔开了话题，“有很多人都看到了——他从教学楼的顶楼跳下来。”  
  
“可是原因呢？”李知勋的声音有点颤抖，“原因？难道人死了，什么原因都不需要吗？”  
  
全圆佑沉默了一下，他本以为李知勋会乘这个机会重新抢到主动权，可李知勋只是沉浸在自己的情绪里。全圆佑体贴地等她收敛情绪，直到她问：“你觉得他的自杀正常吗？”  
  
全圆佑说：“我和他只不过是前后辈，说不上很熟。”  
  
李知勋说：“如果他没死的时候我就来问你，这答案会不会不一样？”  
  
全圆佑顿了一下，反问道：“那你呢，你和金珉奎是什么关系？”  
  
李知勋嘲讽地笑：“我一定要和他有什么关系吗？”  
  
“可是你现在在调查他，我不可能把他的事情透露给一个和他毫无关系的人。”  
  
他们的第一次谈话不欢而散，不管是全圆佑还是李知勋都没有问到自己想问的东西。而关于死掉的金珉奎，事情是这样的：大约一个月前，和全圆佑同属一个社团的一年级生金珉奎从教学楼八楼楼顶跳楼自杀，当时是早上七点半，有零零散散的几个学生声称自己目击到了现场，不过没有一个人真的在教学楼楼下，不然可能会被从天而降的金珉奎殃及。他们都是在从校门前往教学楼的路上目击到的，金珉奎站在天台边缘，毫不犹豫地一跃而下。金珉奎独自一人住在这个海岛上，父母都在本土的大城市工作，这一点和全圆佑一样。这里有很多像他们这样独自散漫成长的孩子，日复一日地浸在有淡淡海腥气的空气里。  
  
金珉奎脸着地，那张在入学时曾经成为女生口中谈资的脸成了一团烂肉。李知勋为尸体的辨认提供了线索，她在警察面前翻起都是血的领口，指着他锁骨下方的一个紫色的痕迹说：“珉奎这里有一个疤。”后来他的父母从首尔回来，也证实了李知勋的说法。  
  
这件事情结束得很快，因为有复数目击者都提供了证词，看见金珉奎独自从天台跳下来，所以就作为自杀结案了。金珉奎的父母短暂地回来了一段时间，又匆匆走了。  
  
他们的第二次谈话发生在图书馆，并没有谁约了谁，这是偶然的相遇。那天被李知勋连珠炮一般地问了一堆，全圆佑抽了一个中午去了图书馆的档案室。那里名义上只有学生会的人可以进入，然而也没人看守，况且全圆佑本人就是学生会会长。他抱着试试看的心态找了找金珉奎的档案——不一定会有，因为金珉奎死亡的手续已经办妥，或许档案已经被校方处理掉了。然而出乎他意料，金珉奎的档案还在那里，而且是很厚的一包。  
  
他的确是在档案室碰到李知勋的，但后者不是来查阅档案。她被全圆佑撞见的时候正缩在墙角，双腿开着，内裤放荡地挂在左边的小腿上，身体里塞着一个按摩棒。全圆佑看着她，半天说：“你好。”  
  
李知勋满面潮红地瞪了他一眼，全圆佑说：“他们说的也不是完全错的。”  
  
“他们……啊，说我什么？”李知勋的声音都不稳了，但尽力保持着骄傲一样的神情。  
  
“说你是性瘾者。”全圆佑尽力用很客观的语调说这个词，不带任何的情感判断。  
  
李知勋双眼里都是水汽，她难耐地靠着墙壁，胸部剧烈地起伏。全圆佑站着看着她，李知勋仰起了头，全身颤抖了一会儿，然后马达的声音慢慢地安静了下去。她又喘了一会儿气，直起身来直视着全圆佑：“想要吗？——我用嘴还是用手？”  
  
全圆佑摇摇头，李知勋不耐烦地冲他挪过来，双腿大大地打开着，露出一塌糊涂的下身。她蹭到全圆佑面前，膝盖撑着身体跪起来，手摸上了全圆佑衬衫覆盖下的裤子——  
  
——全圆佑诚实地说：“我没有骗你，我是性冷淡。”  
  
他们坐在一起看金珉奎的档案，李知勋简单地收拾了一下自己，那根按摩棒和用来擦拭的纸巾就随便地抛在墙角。  
  
“他爸妈把这里的房子处理掉了。”全圆佑拆封的时候李知勋说，她的声音还有点沙哑，“所以这档案暂时无处可去……就只能放在学校。”  
  
“你为什么会知道？”  
  
李知勋说：“问问警察啊——这点事情总会告诉你的。”  
  
全圆佑听出她话里有话，只是没有往后想。他打开档案袋，两个人一人分了一点看。看着看着李知勋突然又说：“他有一个哥哥。”  
  
全圆佑从文件里抬起头看她：“你怎么知道？”  
  
“我怎么知道？因为去他家的时候他哥哥在。”  
  
李知勋梳了梳头发，又补充道：“他们家是重组家庭，这个哥哥和他差了大概——三四岁？金珉奎是他父母亲生的，哥哥是他爸爸带来的儿子。不和他住在一起，但是有时候会回来，比他父母回来得勤。他们家里四个人住在三个不同的地方。”  
  
全圆佑说：“你怎么会去他家？”  
  
李知勋不耐烦地、长长地叹了口气。全圆佑又追问道：“你们是……呃——”  
  
“没什么事情就不能去他家是吗？”  
  
“那你们是朋友？”  
  
李知勋说：“我不明白，为什么我想要调查珉奎自杀的事情一定和我和他的关系有关系。”  
  
她后半句绕口的话说得很快，全圆佑不得不停下来理解。  
  
“所有人都这么问我。”李知勋受不了一样地把脸埋进膝盖里，裙子滑下来，露出她白色的大腿，“所有人都要问我——你和珉奎是什么关系？珉奎是你什么人？我说，普通的关系，他们就说，是朋友吗？警察说，为什么你会知道他有个疤？——这是什么一定要很亲密的关系才能说的话吗？”  
  
“你们是朋友吗？”全圆佑问。  
  
李知勋咧着嘴笑着看着她，细细的眼睛里一点笑意都没有：“如果没有对方的联系方式也能叫朋友的话。”  
  
她又反问：“那你和珉奎呢？是朋友吗？”  
  
全圆佑张了张嘴，发现自己也答不上来。  
  
金珉奎不是一个沉默寡言的孩子，虽然全圆佑和他算不上熟，但也听说过他交际圈很广。然而，他在从图书馆回教室的路上想，然而或许就是这样——大家都觉得，“珉奎朋友那么多，不会差我一个吧”，大家都这样想着，反而让他孤独地呆在圈子的中心。他和李知勋是截然相反的存在，然而殊途同归地成为了边缘人物。那之后全圆佑没有再见到过孤独地活着的边缘人物李知勋。  
  
或许这故事还有另外一个开头——金珉奎根本就没有自杀，或者说，根本没有什么金珉奎，人们对于死亡的忘却是很快的。三年级开学的时候全圆佑偶然想起这事，问同桌：“后来金珉奎自杀的事情有没有新的消息了？”同桌一脸茫然地反问：“什么金珉奎？谁自杀了？”既然这样，同理可得李知勋也不是什么性瘾者，只不过是一个在外表上特立独行的高中生——可是这样的话故事就发生了一个矛盾，那就是全圆佑的确是性冷淡。修学旅行的时候男孩子们窝在被子里一起看偷偷租来的成人影碟，之后黑暗的房间里混杂着粗重的喘息声。全圆佑一个人躺着，觉得被沉重的空气包裹，很不自在。  
  
他对于自己是性冷淡这件事情没什么想法，他觉得自己与其说是性冷淡，不如说是没有感情。他成绩很好，又是学生会会长，情书没有少收，也不乏大胆的孩子给他塞暗示性很强的东西，他看了之后只觉得无聊，攒一周就把它们塞到可燃垃圾堆里。全圆佑有时候觉得那些挑逗的东西总是不够挑逗——那让他联系起二年级时的经历，可能是那时看到的一脸冷淡地自慰的李知勋太过于挑逗……然而根据判断的前提，根本就没有什么金珉奎，李知勋也不可能是性瘾者，全圆佑更没有可能看到她自慰，那他的性冷淡就该另寻原因……  
  
在这个版本的故事里他们是在便利店认识的，三年级的时候。全圆佑每天下了课要去打工，上满一整个夜班，第二天接着去上课，偷偷在无聊的课上补觉。那天晚上他昏昏欲睡地站班的时候有人进来，径直在柜台前面拿了东西结账，那里放的只能是避孕套和情趣用品。全圆佑机械一样地扫码结账，将那些尺寸大到让人怀疑的避孕套和一根按摩棒塞到塑料袋里，递给面前的人——站在那里的是李知勋。  
  
全圆佑眨了两下眼睛，反应过来那些避孕套不是给真的人用的，而是给那根假的东西用的——有必要吗？他想，既然这是新的，又是自己用……然而没等他问出口，李知勋就干脆利落地从他手里接过了塑料袋说：“谢谢。”  
  
全圆佑觉得那天自己一定是困过头了，才会冲出去叫住了李知勋……然后他们干了什么？在收银台后面的地板上，他把安全套套在那根假的阴茎上，缓缓地塞进李知勋的身体里。他一边小心翼翼地动作一边几乎睡过去，李知勋低声地呻吟，两个膝盖在高潮的时候夹住了他的手腕，喷出的水液沾湿了全圆佑的手背。  
  
又或者这故事还可以有一个开头，李知勋有个弟弟，这件事情全圆佑是知道的，在海岛的另外一边上初中。他们都姓李，不过全圆佑不确定他们是不是亲生的姐弟，因为李硕珉好像哪里都和李知勋不是很像——我见过他吗？全圆佑咬着手指想。总之李知勋有个弟弟，这是确定的。她的弟弟因为她在高中怪异的举动而被视作排挤的受害者，校园暴力就像一个大型的抽奖游戏，重要的不是谁中头签，而是谁中末签。如果有人有特殊的情况，那他就可以不参加抽签——直接被分配一个末签。李硕珉被分配的就是末签，他们擅自认定弟弟和姐姐有一样的心理瘾症，在昏暗的体育馆里把他逼到墙角。他们以那莫须有的罪名推测着李氏姐弟平时的生活来源，恶劣地将千元纸币撒在李硕珉身上。接着本该被锁上的大门哐当打开，李知勋冷冷地说：“你们可以干我。”  
  
这也是一种说法。第一个故事可以解释为什么全圆佑心里始终记着金珉奎自杀这件事；第二个故事可以解释为什么现在全圆佑会频繁地和李知勋做爱——用玩具操她；第三个故事可以解释为什么李知勋会和他住在一起，因为那天全圆佑跟在李知勋身后说：“要对我的女朋友做什么呢？”反正好像哪个都有些真实的意思，或者说，这原本就是时间轴上连贯的三个事件，只是全圆佑自己无端生出了割裂感。  
  
李知勋去洗澡，全圆佑一个人在客厅收拾。他洗干净了跳蛋，擦干，套上保护袋塞进抽屉，又用纸巾和湿巾处理了地板。他做完了李知勋还没出来，全圆佑猜测她可能又在自己玩了，于是先去做作业。他计划考上首尔的大学，然后就可以离开这个海岛。对于他来说倒也不是完全的离开，他原本就出生在首尔，在小时候因为父亲身体不好而被前来疗养的父母一起带了过来。后来父母就退场了，只留他一个人住在这里，或许是因为父亲好了，又和母亲一起回到了首尔。全圆佑有证据证明自己不是本地人：他不吃海鲜。  
  
全圆佑之后也自己去调查过金珉奎自杀的事情。他在岛中心的图书馆翻了那一年的剪报，花了一个小长假，所有报纸都翻了一遍，翻到了几篇发布在同一天的语焉不详的报道，只说某某高中发生死亡事件。没有说自杀，也没有说谋杀，全圆佑甚至不能肯定是不是金珉奎的事情。然而因为大致的时间范围内没有其他高中死亡事件见报，因而他就基本认定死者就是指的金珉奎。  
  
有几篇报道提到了目击证人，只有一篇用化名列出了人数：全圆佑浏览过去，那些全是男生的名字。他突然意识到一个问题：金珉奎死亡的时间是早上七点半，可那时候大部分的学生应该在综合楼里进行早读的准备。综合楼和教学楼在两个不同的方向——为什么他们会如此整齐地前往教学楼？而且从常理考虑——除非他们是结伴同行的，不然一定存在时间的先后，那必定有人离得近有人离得远，为何所有人都如此肯定死者就是金珉奎？  
  
全圆佑对着报纸思考，金珉奎身份的确定有三方的证据：其一是那些目击证人的证言，其二是李知勋的证言，其三，最重要的一点，是他父母的证言。然而——他的父母已经很久不回来，为何能够对那个尸体如此肯定？他们爽快的认定在这里变得让人起疑……全圆佑猛然想到，既然李知勋曾经去过金珉奎的家，就代表她可以在那里等待着金珉奎的父母。只需要对他们说——我是珉奎的女友，我对他了如指掌……  
  
全圆佑去邮局查了退信记录，金珉奎家曾经的地址在他死之后一封退信也没有，但是这之前有，退回的理由是：收信人拒收。他偷偷地拿走了其中的几封信，那已经是泛黄的古董，之后也会被处理掉。寄信的人也姓金，行文粗野而暴躁，他骂金珉奎是“狗娘养的骗钱的杂种”，让他“把卖屁股赚的钱吐出来”。全圆佑大致地看了几遍，又把它们收到了客厅穿衣镜旁边的抽屉里，就在李知勋放玩具的抽屉下面。  
  
现在差不多所有的事情都解决了，只剩下他的性冷淡……李知勋只裹着浴巾就出来了，她漫不经心地全裸着吹头发，金色的发丝被她拽断，飘在地上。全圆佑做作业的时候她又打开了那个抽屉，他开始复习英语课文的时候沙发那里又传来含糊不清的水声。  
  
全圆佑一边背课文一边想，李知勋能够从这种事情中感到不会背叛她的快乐，他有点羡慕。  
  
半夜他被惊醒，腿间传来热热的感觉，又有点湿，让他觉得不太舒服。窗帘没有拉好，月光从缝隙里漏进来。被子里有人在耸动，全圆佑掀开被子，是只穿着宽大T恤着的李知勋，从领口可以毫不掩饰地看见胸部，手里握着他的性器。她不为所动地抬头看了全圆佑一眼，低头舔了一口性器的顶端。全圆佑猛吸了一口气，好像被人重击了一拳，然而那团东西还是软趴趴的，没有一点要硬起来的意思。  
  
李知勋咕哝了一句“是我还不够努力吗”，但是全圆佑捏住了她的下巴。  
  
他说：“不要装着没看见那些信了，已经放在那里快一年了。”  
  
李知勋从下方看着他，视线冷冷的。全圆佑说：“明天就要拿到志愿单了。”  
  
他又停了一会儿：“知勋，我马上就要走了。”  
  
李知勋仍然沉默，像是在和他对峙。全圆佑略微带些悲哀地看着她，不知道过了多久，李知勋跨坐在他的大腿上，轻声对他说：“你愿意亲亲我吗？”  
  
全圆佑抱着她的肩膀，小心翼翼地把嘴唇盖在了李知勋的嘴唇上。李知勋的嘴唇薄薄的，然而吻上去柔软潮湿。  
  
她问：“你是知道了才这样对我的吗？”  
  
全圆佑说：“为什么要骗我？”  
  
“什么？”  
  
“你明明知道死的不是珉奎——明明是你和珉奎一起把那个男人杀掉的，为什么？”  
  
李知勋第一次不带嘲讽地笑了，表情看上去快要哭出来：“死的怎么不是珉奎呢？你知道他对我说的第一句话是什么吗——你是李知勋学姐吧？我是金珉奎，不巧，我现在好想死啊。”  
  
“我说，为什么要死呢？真是好孩子，明明根本不认识我——就算认识我听到的也只是奇怪的传闻吧，就这样邀请我到他家，把所有的事情都和我说。”  
  
“他说，其实哥哥对我很好——姐姐不要摆出不信的样子啊，哥哥的身上有个疤，是我小时候和他吵架，太生气了，拿起剪刀……但是哥哥一点都没怪我，就算流了那么多血也没有怪我，去医院的时候我一直在哭，哥哥还要安慰我。”  
  
“他说，姐姐，我不知道我到底是不是爸爸的儿子——我是吗？妈妈真的和我说实话了吗？我很对不起哥哥……他给我寄信来，我也不知道该怎么回了，只好假装不在家退到邮局，他说，姐姐，我到底是谁？”  
  
“他说，姐姐，我该怎么办？”  
  
李知勋看着全圆佑，她下半身什么也没穿。那张柔软湿润的嘴蹭着他的大腿。  
  
“我说，既然这么痛苦，为什么不去死呢？”  
  
“是我把他哥哥叫到那里的——你知道怎么办的吧？稍微拉低一点领子男人就会这样跟过来，我说，教学楼现在是没有人的，大家都在早读，我们去天台吧。然后在天台，随便动一点手脚就能把他推下去，男人在这个时候是不会有警戒心的。目击者的招募用的是一样的办法——来天台吧，想看我吧？多几个人也没有关系……大家好像都信我……可是我明明谁都没有，谁都没有——我只是自己——”  
  
李知勋没有说下去，大口大口地喘着气。全圆佑说：“珉奎现在在哪里？”  
  
李知勋凄惨地说：“你要告发我吗？”  
  
她又说：“我已经没有保护好硕珉了——至少珉奎——”  
  
全圆佑慢慢地看着她，问：“你和珉奎做过吗？”  
  
李知勋的眼角有一点点反光，她摇了摇头。  
  
全圆佑说：“知勋……”  
  
他在月光里紧紧地抱着她，李知勋小小地惊呼了一声。片刻之后她支起腿，扶着全圆佑的肩膀让他进入了自己。  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 部分灵感来源于京极夏彦《不如去死》、凑佳苗《告白》


End file.
